Real Life Online
by Nemonic
Summary: Kazuto and Asuna, missing Yui, use the Seed to set up a server so they can spend time together still. AU after ALO, and the Seed was never distributed. Kazuto x Asuna fluff, and family fluff. Fluff galore!
1. And the Preamble Goes Like This:

**AN: New fandom! This chap basically sets the milieu. Mostly, this story will just be one- or two-shots.**

_What if GGO and UWO never happened? What if Kirito and Asuna wanted to play a VMMORPG but didn't trust any after SAO and ALO? What if the master of the Seed had an idea that might solve such a predicament..._

_January 5, 2030_

"Asuna, where are you? I'm back and, as they said on a old TV show, 'Samiches!'" Kazuto said as he walked into he and his wife's home.

"What in the world are you talking about? Well, I understand it has something to do with sandwiches, because all you think about is sandwiches." Responded said female, reiterating the old saying, "Quickest way to a man's heart is his stomach."

"Hey! That's not true! I think about other things too!"

"Like what?"

"Yui, for one."

"..." Asuna looked at her husband, annoyed.

"Oh. Does wifey feel unappreciated?"

Unsurprisingly at this point, she slapped him across the face.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. It was a joke."

"In bad taste, evidently."

"I'm sorry! Come on, give me a hug."

"Fine." They hug. "Sorry for slapping you."

"I shouldn't of been so mean. But anyway, I'm hungry."

"Thanks Sherlock. It's dinnertime."

"Yay! What's for dinner tonight?"

"Ribs."

"Ribs?"

"Ribs."

"Ribs ribs ribs ribs ribs."

They both smiled. "And since we haven't had a picnic in years, I thought we could eat them on a blanket on the front lawn!" Asuna went on.

"I love your idea."

"As much as you love me?"

"Nothing compares to you, my love."

_After Dinner_

"Wow! I didn't know you made ribs, let alone this good."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"True." A pause. "I miss Yui."

"Yeah. My dad said he's still not done enough of the tech to give her a real body."

"It's been a while since we asked him. What's the delay from?"

"Most of the board does not believe the technology to be 'economically viable.' He also said if he were to tell them 'It's for my granddaughter, darn it!' He'd just get fired and we would be in an even worse position."

"Makes sense. Still, I'd like see Yui, even in game. But she doesn't trust us using a game server. Why, why does the simplest thing have to be so dangerous?"

"Wait a second...do you still have the thing Kayaba gave you?"

"The Seed? Yeah. Why? Oh... I see where you're going. I haven't distributed it, so only our closest friends know it exists."

"Great! We can create our own gaming sever, and see Yui whenever we want!"

"A happy wife's a happy life, so I guess I have no choice. One sec." He got out his phone. "Hi dad. Remember that thing of code I asked you to protect? Yeah, that one. Could you get it to me? What is it? Oh. Thought I'd told you. It has a simplified version of the code that ran SAO and ALO. Kay. Thanks!" He put his phone away. "Okay, he said it's transmitting now. Let's head inside, and set it up."

_The Next Day_

"It's finished, love!" Kazuto said to his wife. "Ready to see Yui?"

"You bet I am." The pair got their two new headsets, that Asuna's dad had made sure were not exploitable, put them on, and, together, shouted those two words that caused them to meet.

"Link Start!"

** AN: For this story, let's just say there will be more fluff than in 99 pillows. First one should be this Wednesday. See y'all.**


	2. Disclaimer

_Sword Art Online, its characters, and any affiliated things, are owned by Reki Kawahara, or his affiliates. All things attributed to me are licenced for public use under the GNU GPL V3. Thank you._


	3. Kazoku

"Uh. Never gonna get used to that." Kirito, as he preferred to be called in this world, complained. The feeling of being spun as you fall in a place that only exists in a computer was not pleasant.

"Oh shut up. You're being a baby."

_Feeling the love. _"Whatever. Let's find Yui."

"Yui! Yui! Do you hear me? Why isn't she responding?"

"We haven't downloaded her code into Cardinal yet. Dum dada dum. Yui's Heart. Here it is! And...use."

The second he tapped the button, a new voice was added to the group. "Mommy! Daddy! What took you so long? Wasn't using the Seed obvious?"

_Oh. Still feeling the love._ Before he could respond, his wife spoke.

"Oh Yui. Give your daddy a break. After all, he wasn't called 'The Black Swordsman' for his brain."

"Oh well. I guess I'm not needed. Guess I'll just log out." He said, faking sadness.

"Wait love, you can't go!" When he stopped and looked at her she continued, "You have Yui's Heart. I won't be able to be with Yui!"

"Ouch."

"Mommy! Stop teasing daddy like that! It's mean."

"Thanks Yui. That's why you're my favorite daughter."

"I'm your only daughter, daddy!"

"Well, that is true... Anyway, me and Yui have a surprise for you, Asuna. Close your eyes and follow my voice."

"Okay..."

They walked a little, then Kirito spoke. "Ready...open them!"

Kirito was pointing towards a floating castle. It looked just like Aincrad, except that there were pictures of Kayaba and Sugou with ridiculously overdone silly mustaches, beards, and other goofy things drawn on their face like people do to pictures in magazines.

"Ha! I love it! Thanks you two."

"It was Yui's idea. Well, the pictures, that is."

"Wow Yui! Never knew you were this maniacal. Anyways. I have a gift for you two. You want to see it? Follow me." She led them into Aincrad, and to the first floor teleportation place. "Okay. Cover your ears! Don't want you to hear where we're going." After the familiar whoosh, she made then go into a inn until she contacted them. About half an hour later, she said, "Teleport to our home."

As they walked to the house after teleporting in about five minutes away, Kirito asked his daughter a question. "What do you think she has planned? I mean, she goes through all that trouble of hiding, then tells us where to go."

"I don't know, daddy. But I do know she thinks we'll love it."

"Correct as usual, my daughter. Come on, hurry up!" They saw Asuna right in front of them.

They walked inside, and smelled a delicious smell. That have them good reason to walk into the common room/dining room. Asuna somehow had slipped away and walked through another doorway with fillets of fish. "Asuna, is that the guardian?" Kirito asked, slightly surprised.

"Yep. That's why it took so long. But that's not all of the surprise. Look behind you."

On the wall was a giant cloth, the one used to cover paintings before they are shown in an exhibition. When they all looked at it, Asuna pulled a string on the side.

It exposed a mural with three people. Two adults and a child.

Their family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this is enough to get people to at least think that line from Despicable Me, which I do not own, "It's so fluffy!" Well, it's family fluff. It's at least enough for a pillow. Good luck, and may the Fluff be with you. -Mnemonic <strong>

**Wait. Mnemonic? I must have misremebered. How ironic.**


End file.
